Love Tattoo
by Mogo Girl
Summary: Penelope gets drunk and does something she may later regret...or will she? Oneshot. Please read and review. Thanks!


_Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds….if I did, Morgan and Garcia would have been together a long time ago. _

_I just got a new tattoo yesterday and it got me thinking. This silly little one-shot is the result. I hope you enjoy. _

Love Tattoo

_Six Months Ago_.

It had been a totally crappy day for Penelope. Earlier she had finally worked up the courage to do what she thought was a good idea at the time. She had confronted Derek about his relationship with Tamara Barnes and had told him he needed to back off. She had told herself that she was doing it out of concern for a friend, she had his best interest at heart. After Derek's blatant rejection of her advice though, she was hurt and was beginning to question her own motives.

Now all she wanted to do was to get out of the BAU as quickly as possible and forget the day had ever happened. To that end, she had called some girlfriends, ones that had nothing to do with her job at the FBI, and had made plans to go out. She was to meet them at a local pub after work where they would have a fun, Derek free, night out with friends.

Several hours later, the night out was going well. Perhaps too well. Penelope and her friends had let the drinks flow and they were all having fun. As was apt to happen, as the number of drinks increased, the judgment dropped. Before long, one of the girls had mentioned something about wanting to get a tattoo. From there it quickly developed into the idea that they should all get one. Before she even knew what was happening, Penelope was sitting in the tattoo artists chair and had picked out her design.

_The next morning_

Penelope moaned as she woke up. Her head was pounding all the way down through her neck, _"I'm getting too old for this_" she thought as she stumbled out of bed and headed to the kitchen to get some aspirin and coffee.

Once the coffee was started, she shuffled back to the bathroom, hoping a shower would help. She turned on the shower and pulled the oversized t-shirt she had worn to bed over her head. As the shirt started past her neck, it caught on something. Reaching back to the base of her skull, Penelope felt a bandage there. Going over to the mirror she pulled up her hair and slowly pulled the bandage off. Her breath caught as she saw what was underneath, surely that really didn't happen….that was just a dream, right? Unfortunately the reality was right there; the memories came back and she began to sober up immediately. "_Damn!_" she thought. _"How am I going to explain this?"_

* * *

_April 2010_

Penelope was so glad that things were getting back to normal at the BAU. Hotch was back, Derek was back to his normal position with the team, Reid's leg injury was almost completely healed and everyone seemed to working together as a unit again. It had been a horrendous year for all of them but,in the end, it had seemed to bring them all much closer.

Most importantly, her relationship with Derek was back on track. They were acting more like the best friends they had once been and he was bringing back the flirting and teasing that had defined their relationship. Even better yet, both Derek and Penelope were single again, extracting themselves from their relationships with Tamara and Kevin. It wasn't that she didn't want either of them to be happy, but both had known that those relationships hadn't been working towards that goal. Yes, things were definitely getting better.

* * *

"Hey, Baby Girl," Derek said as he came up behind her at her desk. Placing his hands on her shoulders he gave her a quick peck on the top of her head. "How's that search going?"

Penelope kept furiously tapping information into her keyboard as she smiled at the feel of Derek's strong hands lightly massaging her neck. "You doubt your Goddess, Hotstuff? A few more minutes and I'll be able to tell you every single detail about our creep of the day down to how many pennies he has in his penny jar on his dresser at home."

Derek chuckled, "I don't doubt it, Goddess. And I wasn't checking up on you…I just needed a break and it was a good excuse to come and see my newly red-headed sexy Mama," he smiled as one of his hands left her shoulders and ran through the back of her newly-dyed hair. Penelope instinctively stiffened oh so slightly as she felt him lift the back of her hair. "How come you don't ever wear your hair up anymore, Garcia? I love seeing that sensuous neck of yo….." Derek began but stopped short as he caught a glimpse of something on her neck. At first glance he was amused, realizing his Baby Girl had a tattoo, then he looked a little closer…could it really be?

Penelope quickly turned her chair around, forcing Derek's hand to drop her hair. Looking up into his eyes, she knew it hadn't been quick enough. "Uhmm, Derek, it's not what you think, really," she began to stammer as she blushed a deep red.

Smirking back at her, Derek wasn't going to let her get out of this one, "Oh Yeah, Baby Girl, and just what do I think?"

"Uhmmm, well, I know it looks bad but…." For the first time in her life, Penelope was speechless. How could she explain the tattoo of a chocolate kiss with 'Derek Morgan' encircling it? "Oh, my God, Derek, I can explain really….." she began to cry. "It was after our conversation about Tamara and I was out with the girls and I was drunk and I was upset and jealous and…" Penelope was rambling and all of her words were running together as tears of embarassment ran down her cheeks.

Derek immediately knelt down in front of her and gently wiped the tears from her face. "It's okay, Penelope, I understand. Don't apologize, sweetheart. I'm not upset. As a matter a fact I even like knowing that in someway I'm always with you," he said with a gentle smile as he tipped her chin up with his finger so she would have to look at him.

"Really, you're not mad?" she asked quietly. "I was going to get it removed but it's not that easy and kind of expensive so I've just been putting it off."

"I'm not mad. I tell you what, since I'm probably somewhat responsible for this, why don't I pay for half of the removal, if that's what you want?"

"Oh, Derek, I couldn't ask that. But I promise, I'll get it done right away."

"Hey, only if you want to Baby Girl. As I said, I kind of like having it there actually," he grinned. "But I do have one question, why on the back of the neck? There are a lot of other places you could have gotten it that I would have never seen."

Blushing a deep red again, Penelope figured, that at this point, what did she have to lose? "I'm not sure how to say this but the back of my neck is an especially, uhmmm, sensitive area for me and, well, uhmm, I liked the idea of having, uhmm, chocolate kisses on my neck." Penelope was almost whispering by the end of her explanation. How was she ever going to look him in the eye again?

"Hmmm, now that is an interesting idea," Derek said as he smiled at her. He definitely liked the direction this was headed. "You know, Garcia, I was just saying how much I love that sensuous neck of yours…" he said with a wink. Standing up he went over and closed her office door.

"Derek, what are you doing?"

"Seems to me, Baby Girl, that you should get that experience at least once before you have that tattoo removed." Taking the back of her chair he spun her back around so that her back was to him. Before she could protest, he bent down behind her, lifted her hair and gave her a soft kiss right on the spot where the tattoo was located.

A shiver of pleasure ran down her spine at the feel of Derek's breath and lips on the back of her neck. A soft moan involuntarily escaped from her lips. Feeling her positive reaction, Derek gently took her by the shoulders and stood her up in front of him, wrapping his hands around her waist. "You know, Garcia, I'm thinking this might need a little more thought before removing that tattoo," he whispered into her ear as he pulled her back against his hardening body.

"Maybe you're right my sculpted god of chocolate thunder. After all, I always did say I had a sweet tooth," she giggled back. Yep, things were definitely getting better.

_The End. _

_I hoped you liked it. _


End file.
